


An Applin A Day

by Failinhearts



Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gift Fic, One Shot, Viser League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts
Summary: Sometimes the simplest of mistakes can grant the greatest of surprises! That's something Amelia learns after a fateful bump into a tree results in a surprise encounter of a Shiny Applin! Can she catch it in time?A fic for Twitter user @Elizelutus07343, featuring her OC for Viser League!
Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852324





	An Applin A Day

In the Dracosta region, it’s a common practice for trainers looking to participate in the Viser League to bring six Pokémon with them and never swap them. In such a competitive culture, having a consistent team is key.

However, that doesn’t mean catching Pokémon is outright banned. Like all regions, catching Pokémon continues to be the most popular hobby in the world, and a variety of trainers come to Dracosta to make new travelling companions.

One such trainer is young Amelia. Her navy eyes shift from left to right, keeping an eye out for any Pokémon to catch her eye. She adjusts the purple ribbon tied to her grey and red dress, nervous about missing out on a rare find.

“Dracosta sure is amazing huh, Lilly?” Amelia looks down at the pink Wooper taking a stroll right beside her.

“Woop! Woop!” The shiny amphibian agrees with her trainer happily.

Letting out a cheerful nod, Amelia looks back to the road ahead only to find…

_WHAM!_

“Kyah!”

…A tree.

Rubbing her head, Amelia lets out a sheepish chuckle. “Aw man, not again…” She says with a slight groan.

“Wooper!” Lily rushes to Amelia’s aid, hopping into the air repeatedly to get a good look at any wounds.

“D-Don’t worry, I’m okay… I think,” Amelia assures Lily, “I’m sure the worst is behind-“

_BONK!_

“A-Ah!” Amelia cries, being in direct range of a falling apple. It proceeds to bounce on her head and send Amelia to fall on the ground in shock.

“W-Woop?!” Lily exclaims once again.

“I’m… okay…” Amelia twitches. Soon enough, she lifts herself back to feet and dusts off her skirt, “What hit me, by the way?”

Waddling up to the apple, Lily slightly kicks it, almost in anger towards the apple being “mean” to her trainer, “Woop!” She hisses.

“An apple…?” Amelia comments, walking up to it and observing the fallen fruit. Then suddenly, it starts to shake. Letting out a slight nervous yelp, Amelia hastily grabs Lily by the cheek antennas and steps back.

After a couple seconds of slight shaking, the eyes and tail of a small green worm-like creature emerges from the apple’s core. “Pp..lin?”

That wasn’t just any apple, it was a Pokémon!

“Look at that, an Applin!” Amelia points towards the Pokémon. Lily could only stare at the Applin in some kind of awe.

“W-Woop, Woop!” Lily nudges Amelia, trying to get her attention.

“Hm, what is it? It’s just an Applin! We already have one!” Her trainer smiles.

“Woop…!” Lily pouts, hopping excessively.

“What’s the matter? A-Are you hungry? We can search for regular apples if you wanna eat!” Amelia tells her Wooper, trying to calm Lily down.

All the while, the Applin shuffles away, proceeding to roll off into the grassy depths of the forest. “Liiiin…!”

Amelia takes one last glance at the fleeing Applin, taking note of the gleaming, green skin of its fruity exterior.

_…Wait, GREEN?_

Amelia clasps her hands over her mouth, “No way, it’s a shiny?!”

She turns to Lily, who sighs at her trainer finally getting what she was trying to convey.

“W-We gotta catch it! Come on!” Amelia calls out to Lily, rushing ahead to not lose the Applin. Pulling out a Pokéball from her bag.

“Takumi! Don’t let it get away!”

Tossing out the ball, it opens up to reveal a Decidueye, bow and arrow primed and ready for battle!

“Eye, Eye!” He cries out. Without hesitation, he fires out a barrage of arrows towards the wild grass in front of the Applin, blocking the way.

“App?!” The Applin cries out from the sudden influx of arrows surrounding it.

Landing on the grass, Decidueye glares at the Applin menacingly, “Decccc…”

A trickle of sweat drips down the Applin’s shell. Blinking twice, the Applin desperately curls up and rolls rapidly away from the intimidating avian. Speeding towards Lily, Applin rams into her face in retaliation.

“App…lin!”

“Woop-ACH!”

 _This_ will not stand with Lily.

“L-Lily, use Bubblebeam!”

Happy to oblige and get some payback on the troublesome Shiny, Lily holds her head back and charging up a steady stream of bubbles. Unleashing the attack, the bubbles speed towards the Applin and barrage him rapidly.

“AppAppAppApp!” The Applin cries with every passing burst.

Releasing her tension, Lily ceases her attack and catches her breath.

“Good hit!” Amelia smiles towards Lily before redirecting her attention to the Applin. Wobbling slightly, the Applin slowly regains its focus.

“Not enough,” Amelia sighs, “It’s a higher level than I thought…”

She looks up towards her Decidueye, “T-Takumi!”

“Eye!” Takumi nods, ruffling his feathers.

“Aerial Ace!” Amelia commands.

Bringing out his trump card, Takumi rises in the air, and before the Applin could register what’s going on…

_SHING!_

A bright blue streak descends upon the Applin and delivers a devastating blow.

“Appliiiiiiiiiiiin!” It cries out in pain, flying into the air before crashing back down. As the smoke clears, its eyes are shown spinning, unable to battle.

Taking advantage of the situation, Amelia pulls out an Ultra Ball and tosses it at the Applin. The ball opens up and sucks the Shiny inside, shaking to confirm its capture…

_One…_

_…Two…_

_…Three…_

_…_

_…CLICK!_

Takumi and Lily look at each other, and nod in mutual satisfaction. Amelia, on the other hand is ecstatic, jumping in the air for joy.

“Yes! We caught it!”

Skipping over to the ball, she picks up the enclosed Applin. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later for hurting you!”

With a gentle giggle, she stuffs the ball away, gesturing to her Pokémon to follow.

“Come on, you two! Let’s see who else we can fi-“

_WHAM!_

Another tree.

“T-Totally on purpose, I swear!” Amelia calls out, “We may find another shiny again!”


End file.
